


Twin Drabbles 5

by Blackcat42



Series: Word Drabbles [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat42/pseuds/Blackcat42
Series: Word Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987444
Kudos: 4





	Twin Drabbles 5

** Parts **

“ Sideswipe distract me again and I will use your parts in my sculpture” threatened Sunstreaker as he carefully arranged the fragments of scrap metal into a master piece.

** Trust **

“ The only bot I trust in this room is Sideswipe” declared Sunstreaker to the unit commander with his three assistants.

“ Like wise bro” commented Sideswipe from Sunstreaker’s left. 

** Line  **

“ Your treading a very fine line Sides” warned Sunstreaker as he watched his twin set up his latest prank that was going to effect the whole base.

“ Oh don’t worry Sunny, it’s going to be fine” reassured Sideswipe.

“ Until we get kicked out of the unit” said Sunstreaker but Sideswipe ignored him.

** Pull **

“ Just wait a minute Sunny, I almost got it” said Sideswipe from behind Sunstreaker.

“ Hurry up and pull it out already” whined Sunstreaker as Sideswipe tried to pull a large piece of shrapnel from Sunstreaker’s spinal cord.

** Ego **

“ Wow Sunny I’m wondering how you manage to walk through any doors. Your ego is practically suffocating me” whined Sideswipe as Sunstreaker bragged about his latest gallery opening that was a massive success.

** Dirt **

“Hey Sunny stop wiping the dirt off me,” whined Sideswipe as Sunstreaker attacked him with a sponge, “ I earned it from slaughtering a whole unit of Decepticons”.

“ You are not coming into the berth looking like a filthy rusted turbo rat” said Sunstreaker as he scrubbed a energon stain that was mixed with other substances that covered Sideswipe’s armour.

** Exhausted **

“Sunny stop your exhausted” said Sideswipe standing in front of his twin, blocking the exit to their cell.

“ I’m fine. I can fight one more match” protested Sunstreaker trying to push past his brother regardless of his recently repaired injuries.

** Lock **

“ I can’t believe you managed to lock us in this dirty unused room” hissed Sunstreaker, watching his brother play with the door controls.

“ Shut up or we will be caught” snapped Sideswipe trying to hack the lock.

** Ran **

“ You’ll never take me alive” shouted Sideswipe as he ran away from a large crowd of multi- 

coloured mechs with weapons raised ready to kill the soon to be dead prankster.

** Crash **

“ Sides watch the track otherwise you will crash” shouted Sunstreaker as he watched from the stands as Sideswipe raced on the local track with other racers.

“ Sunny not helping” yelled Sideswipe, as he avoided a pile up in his way.

** Smoking **

“ Sides stop smoking that cigar. You are ruining my new paint and wax ” complained Sunstreaker as Sideswipe blew out a small cloud of smoke from his mouth.

** Lame **

“ Eat laser Decepticreep” shouted Sideswipe as he fired his blaster at a random Decepticon solider.

“ Sideswipe that was lame. Use something different” complained Sunstreaker as he fired his blaster at the approaching group of Decepticon soldiers. 


End file.
